nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Xal'atath, Klinge des schwarzen Imperiums
Die Xal'atath, Klinge des schwarzen Imperiums ist in World of Warcraft: Legion die Artefaktwaffe der Schattenpriester. Beschreibung Schüler Schattenmagie werden sich danach sehnen, Xal'atath, Klinge des schwarzen Imperiums zu einem Teil ihres Arsenals zu machen. Die Schattenpriester, die diese leerengeschärfte Klinge führen, werden ihre Feinde in Angst und Schrecken versetzen und ihre Geister ihrem Willen beugen. Dieser furchterregende Dolch wurde vor Urzeiten aus der Klaue des Alten Gottes Y'Shaarj gefertigt, und zu Hochzeiten des Schwarzen Imperiums benutzten ihn dunkle Priester in Opferritualen. Nach dem Fall der Alten Götter wurde Xal'atath von Kulten verborgen. Von Zeit zu Zeit im Laufe der Geschichte ist er wieder aufgetaucht und war unweigerlich mit entsetzlichen Ritualen oder Katastrophen verbunden. Die Klinge hat ihren eigenen Willen. Sie nutzt mächtige Leerenenergien und Geistmagien, um alles um sie herum zu einem unbekannten, niederträchtigen Zweck zu entstellen. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Priester (23.10.2015) Man sollte die Aussagen von Xal'atath auf jeden Fall nicht immer für voll nehmen. Sie lügt gerne mal, doch unter ihren Lügen befinden sich auch ein paar Wahrheiten. Die Herausforderung dabei ist herauszufinden, was wahr ist. Vanio.eu: BlizzCon 2018 - Interview: Lore, Kodex, Alte Götter & mehr! (24.11.2018) * Xal'atath, Klinge des schwarzen Imperiums (Dolch) - "Xal'atath hat ihren eigenen Kopf. Ignoriert ihr unerträgliches Flüstern. Glaubt niemals ihren Lügen. Nehmt, was Ihr von ihr braucht, aber denkt immer daran, dass die dunkle Präsenz in der Klinge nicht Eure Verbündete ist." * Geheimnisse der Leere (Schildhand) - "Als ich die Klinge berührte, erklang ein Name in meinem Verstand: Xal'atath. Ich wusste, dass ich den Dolch nicht vernichten konnte. Noch nicht. Wie kann man eine Macht bezwingen, die man nicht versteht?" Vorlagen * Vorlage "Klaue von N'Zoth" - Objekt: Klaue von N'Zoth. Beute: Il'gynoth (Smaragdgrüner Alptraum). Beschreibung: Blinzelnde Augen. Pulsierendes Fleisch. Es ist eindeutig am Leben. Zitate * Smaragdgrüner Alptraum - Nythendra: „Großartige Drachen folgem dem Willen von Xavius, der dem Gott der Tiefe dient. Statt Leben einzuhauchen, verschlingt sie alles.“ * Netherlichttempel: "Die Erforschung der Leere ist zwar löblich, aber dennoch nutzlos. Wie könntet Ihr etwas verstehen, wenn es die Titanen nicht konnten?" * Sturmheim: "Abkömmlinge der Titanen verpesten das Gebiet. Wir "schenkten" ihnen das Fleisch und sie verehrten diese falschen Götter." Geschichte thumb|150px|[[Wort_der_Konklave#Xal'atath,_Klinge_des_schwarzen_Imperiums|Xal'atath im "Wort der Konklave"]] Die Geschichte vom "Xal'atath, Klinge des schwarzen Imperiums" können Priester durch Artefaktforschungen bei Juvess der Dämmerflüsterin im "Wort der Konklave" im Netherlichttempel nachschlagen: Tief in "Xal'atath, der Klinge des schwarzen Imperiums", bebt eine uralte und schreckliche Macht. Obwohl dieser Dolch Anwendern der Schattenmagie als mächtiges Werkzeug dienen kann, sollte man ihn nur behutsam verwenden. Xal'atath hat ihren eigenen Kopf. Ignoriert ihr unerträgliches Flüstern. Glaubt niemals ihren Lügen. Nehmt, was Ihr von ihr braucht, aber denkt immer daran, dass die dunkle Präsenz in der Klinge nicht Eure Verbündete ist. Nachzulesen in "Wort der Konklave"; Netherlichttempel. Quelle: Artefaktforschung. Teil 1 Xal'ataths düstere Erschaffung fand zu einer Zeit lange vor Horde und Allianz statt, in einem Zeitalter, in dem die legendären Alten Götter und ihr Schwarzes Imperium die Welt in Schatten hüllten. Es gibt viele Theorien über die Klinge. Einigen zufolge handelt es sich um Uberreste eines Alten Gottes, der von seinen Brüdern in den frühen Tagen des schwarzen Imperiums verschlungen wurde. Anderen Theorien zufolge handelt es sich bei Xal'atath um die Klaue von Y'Shaarj, die der monströsen Form des Alten Gottes entrissen und seinen Dienern für rituelle Opferungen überlassen wurde. So unglaublich, wie es klingt, könnte ein Körnchen Wahrheit daran sein. Xal'atath pulsiert mit der Essenz der Alten Götter. Angeblich kann die Klinge Visionen vom schwarzen Imperium vermitteln, doch derartige Schrecken treiben jeden in den Wahnsinn. Teil 2 Mächtige Wesen, die als Titanengeschmiedete bezeichnet werden, besiegten schließlich das schwarze Imperium. Sie ketteten die Alten Götter und ihre Diener in unterirdischen Kerkern an. Auf Azeroth verbreitete sich Harmonie, doch sie sollte nicht anhalten. Dafür sorgte Xal'atath. Die Klinge blieb der Welt erhalten und ein Sterblicher reichte sie an den nächsten weiter. In jeder Hand hinterlässt sie eine Spur von Tod und Chaos. Einer der unglückseligen Nutzer von Xal'atath war ein Troll namens Zan'do. Der ambitionierte Hexendoktor gehörte zum mächtigen Stamm der Gurubashi. Seine Rivalen hatten ihn aus einer Position der Macht und des Ansehens verdrängt und Zan'do verbrachte seine Tage mit Rachefantasien. Es fiel Xal'atath leicht, Zan'dos Ärger zu nutzen und ihn zur Marionette zu machen. Teil 3 Von Xal'athats Einflüsterung geleitet, begaben sich Zan'do und eine Gruppe treuer Hexendoktoren zu einem merkwürdigen Hügel aus geschwärztem Stein. Trollmystiker hatten ihren Leuten verboten, diese Stätte zu betreten. Doch Zan'do ignorierte das Tabu. Er war der Überzeugung, dass dem Hügel große Macht innewohnte - Macht, die er für seine Rache nutzen könnte. Schon bald erfuhren er und seine Anhänger die Wahrheit über den Hügel: Es war der Körper von Kith'ix, einem schlummernden Diener der Alten Götter. Xal'athath trieb Zan'do dazu, der Kreatur Blutopfer darzubringen. Da sein Verstand von der Klinge verderbt war, zögerte der Hexendoktor nicht davor. Er zerstückelte einige seiner Kameraden mit dem Dolch und nutzte ihr Blut und ihre Organe als Reagenzien, um die Monstrosität zu erwecken. Als letzten Schritt trieb Zan'do den blutbesudelten Dolch in Xith'ixs Haut… was den riesen zum Leben erweckte. Von Zan'do und seinen Anhängern wurde nie wieder gehört. Die Trolle die später die Stätte besuchten, fanden nur sauber abgenagte Knochen. Teil 4 Nach Kith'ix' Erwachen legte er den Schatten des Krieges über Azeroth. Dieses monströse Wesen rief die Diener der Alten Götter an seine Seite und begann einen Feldzug, der von der Trollzivilisation nur Staub hinterlassen sollte. Anders als die Trolle, die ihn erweckt hatten, wusste Kith'ix genau, wie er das wahre Potenzial von Xal'atath nutzen konnte. Der C'Thrax beschwor die Macht der Klinge und verbreitete Pestilenz unter den Trollen, um ihre Körper zu schwächen. Er übersandte ihnen Visionen ihrer Tode, um ihren Verstand zu schwächen. Auch wenn die Trolle letztendlich über Kith'ix siegen und seine Armeen vernichten würden, verfolgte Xal'atath die Träume der Überlebenden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage. Viele Stämme erzählen Legenden darüber, wie die schwarze Klinge sie beinahe ausgerottet hätte. Teil 5 Modguds Untergang, aus Kapitel vier über den Tag, an dem die Dunkeleisenzauberin Xal'atath errungen hatte: "Modgud begrüßte die lange Tradition ihres Klans, arkane Magie zu studieren. Als Frau des Zauberthans Thaurissan konnte sie vor allen anderen aus den mächtigsten verzaubterten Artefakten der Dunkeleisenzerge wählen. Sie war nie ganz zufrieden mit dem, was ihr geboten wurde. Modgud sandte oft Diener aus, um neue Relikte zu suchen, die sie untersuchen und als Instrumente für ihre Zauberschöpfungen nutzen konnte." “Einer der Zwerge kehrte mit einer von dunkler Energie vibrierenden Klinge zurück. Modgud war auf der Stelle fasziniert vond er Waffe und zog sich tagelang in die Archive zurück, um die Mysterien des Dolches aufzudecken. Manchmal sprach sie sogar mit der Waffe. Als sie schließlich wieder auftauchte, ließ Modgud den Zwerg, der ihr den Dolch gebracht hatte, zu sich rufen, um ihm zu danken. Doch niemand hat ihn je finden können. Niemand konnte sich an seinen Namen oder sein Gesicht erinnern. Es war, als wäre er einfach von dieser Welt verschwunden." Teil 6 Modguds Untergang, aus Kapitel 23 über die Schlacht zwischen den Klans der Dunkeleisen und der Wildhämmer in Grim Batol: "Die Kriegsgolems durchbrachen die Tore von Grim Batol und die Dunkelersensoldaten drangen in die Hauptstadt der Wildhämmer ein. Keiner der erbitterten Rivalen zeigte Gnade. Die größte Waffe der Wildhämmer war ihre Tapferkeit und darum wollte Modgud sie ihnen nehmen. Während die Hämmer und Äxte lautstark aufeinanderkrachten, schrie sie einen Zauber, um einen dunklen Fluch zu wirken. Mit dem verzauberten Dolch schnitt sie sich in die Handfläche und ließ das Blut über die Steine fließen. Modguds finsteres Ritual erweckte die Schatten von Grim Batol zum Leben. Aus allen Ecken und Winkeln der Stadt ﬁelen sie mit ihren nachtgeschmiedeten Klingen über die Wildhämmer her." Teil 7 Modguds Untergang, aus Kapitel 27 über die letzten Momente der Dunkeleiseninvasion von Grim Batol: "Mit letztem Mut rief Than Khardros die verbleibenden Wildhammerkrieger zusammen. um einen verzweifelten Gegenanﬁriff gegen den Klan der Dunkeleisenzwerge zu starten. Khardros selbst pflügte durch die Reihen der Feinde wie ein Kriegsgolem und hielt erst inne, als er auf Modgud stieß. Dies war der Moment, an dem sich das Schicksal der Klans der Wildhämmer und der Dunkeleisen entscheiden würde. " "Die Zauberin entfesselte ihre dunklen Kräfte auf Khardros, der aber dem Angriff standhielt. Als dann Modgud nach der Waffe mit der schwarzen Klinge griff, die Grim Batol in einen einzigen Alptraum verwandelt hatte, griff sie ins Leere. Sie war verschwunden. Sie hatte ihre geliebte Waffe verloren. Andere wiederum behaupten, die Waffe habe sie einfach verlassen. Mit einem einzigen mächtigen Hammerschlag fügte Khardros der Zauberin Modgud eine tödliche Wunde zu und sicherte den Wildhämmern den Sieg. Als sie im Sterben lag, soll die Zauberin immer wieder folgende Worte wiederholt haben: 'Aber ihr hattet es versprochen...'". Teil 8 Jahrzehnte, nachdem Modgud Xal'atath verloren hatte, fand die menschliche Bischöfin Natalie Seline den Dolch. Sie hatte den Ersten Krieg überlebt, als die Orchorden Azeroth überfallen und Sturmwind erobert hatten. Nach dem Krieg realisierte Seline, dass die Menschen nur gegen die Orcs bestehen könnten, wenn sie deren seltsamen Kräfte und Zauber verstanden. Und so reiste sie zu den Schlachtorten im ganzen Land, um der Magie und den dunklen Künsten der Orcs auf den Grund zu gehen. Im Zuge ihrer Forschungen erfuhr Seline von einer außerweltlichen Waffe, welche von den Orcs für Rituale eingesetzt wurde und die Schatten selbst beherrschen sollte. Entsetzt über die Existenz einer solchen lästerlichen Waffe schwor sie sich, die Klinge zu finden und im Namen des Lichts zu vernichten. Teil 9 Aus Die Geheimnisse der Leere, von Natalie Seline: "Als ich die Klinge berührte, erklang ein Name in meinem Verstand: Xal'atath. Ich wusste, dass ich den Dolch nicht vernichten konnte. Noch nicht. Wie kann man eine Macht bezwingen, die man nicht versteht? Und es gab wahrhaft sehr vieles, das ich verstehen musste. Xal'atath sprach zu mir, wenn ich wachte, und auch wenn ich schlief. Die Waffe sagte mir, dass es neben dem Licht auch etwas Anderes auf dieser Welt gäbe: die Leere. Durch das Austarieren dieser beiden Kräfte könnte man Wissen und Macht finden, wie sie die Kirche des heiligen Lichts allein nicht verspricht. Man könne Licht und Leere abwägen und aus beiden Seiten das Beste ziehen. Aber natürlich würde das Konsequenzen haben. Wie immer, wenn man sich mit den Schatten einlässt." Teil 10 Als der Zweite Krieg ausbrach, hatte Natalie Seline von Xal'atath gelernt, die Schattenmagie zu beherrschen. Und sie hatte diese gefährlichen dunklen Künste anderen Anhängern des Lichts beigebracht, um gegen die Horde bestehen zu können. Seline und ihre Gefolgsleute begannen einen geheimen Kampf und jagten Orcs in den menschlichen Königreichen. Xal'atath sprach weiter zu Seline und verdarb fortwährend ihren Verstand. Trotz ihrer edlen Absichten verfiel sie immer weiter der Klinge und den Mysterien der Leere. Das gleiche Schicksal traf auch Selines Gefährten. Obwohl Seline sie warnte, riskierten sie auf ihrer obsessiven Jagd auf Orcs das Leben Unschuldiger, näherten sich immer weiter der Leere und verrieten schließlich sogar die Lehren des Lichts. Es ist nicht bekannt, was genau der früheren Bischöfin widerfuhr, aber laut einiger Quellen soll Xal'atath eine Rebellion unter ihren Verbündeten entfacht haben. Sie waren davon überzeugt, dass Seline ihnen das vollständige Wissen und die wahre Macht vorenthalten würde und sie diese nur erlangen könnten, wenn sie ihre Weggefährtin umbringen würden. Und so töteten die Verräter Seline im Schutz der Nacht und nahmen Xal'atath an sich. Teil 11 Jahrelang hatten die Magier der Kirin Tor in Dalaran Natalie Seline beobachtet und sich ob ihrer Einlassungen mit den dunklen Künsten gesorgt. Nach ihrem Tod suchten sie Selines Schriften für die Nachwelt zu bewahren. Die Magier bereisten alle Dörfer und Städte, in denen sich Seline aufgehalten hatte, um all ihre hinterlassenen Schriftrollen und Folianten einzusammeln. Die Kirin Tor versteckten diese Schriften in Dalaran und hofften, die von Seline ins Leben gerufenen, neuen Magielehren würden damit in Vergessenheit geraten. Doch trotz ihrer Bemühungen fanden sich immer weitere Anhänger der ausgewogenen Lehre von Licht und Leere. Und auch Xal'atath wurde nie gefunden. Genau wie Selines Lehren blieb aber auch der Dolch der Welt erhalten. Xal'atath war immer noch auf der Suche nach weiteren Opfern und Dienern. Das Abenteuer * Quest 100: Klinge des Schattenhammers Legenden zum Anfassen Im Rahmen der Priesterkampagne wurden die Abenteurer zu einem geheimen Treffen in Priesterangelegenheiten zu Faols Ruheplatz in Tirisfal bestellt. Dort erwartete sie Calia Menethil ... und Alonsus Faol, der Bischof der Geheimnisse, der die Priesterschaften aller Glaubensrichtungen gegen die Brennende Legion als gemeinsamen Feind vereinen wollte.Quest 100: Priesterangelegenheiten Die Abenteurer sollten der neue Anführer dieser Bewegung werden, doch um damit die Priester sich den bevorstehenden Prüfungen unterziehen konnten, benötigten sie eine Waffe zur Verstärkung ihrer beträchtlichen Fähigkeiten. Alonsus Faol hatte einige Möglichkeiten in Erfahrung gebracht, die sie als Abenteurer in Betracht ziehen sollten. Sie mussten nun entscheiden, nach welcher Waffe sie zuerst suchen wollten. Der Bischof der Geheimnisse hatte dabei größtes Vertrauen in ihre Wahl... die bei Schattenpriestern auf Xal'atath, die Klinge des schwarzen Imperiums, fiel. Quest 100: Legenden zum Anfassen Klinge des Schattenhammers Alonsus Faol arbeitete zusammen mit Moira Thaurissan darauf hin, den Schattenhammerkult zu infiltrieren. Dabei erfuhren sie von einem mächtigen Artefakt der Alten Götter, einem Schwert, das zu verschiedenen Zeitpunkten der Geschichte verwendet wurde, um für Angst und Schrecken zu sorgen. Moiras Doppelagent berichtet, dass es einen möglichen neuen Anführer gab, der seine Machtergreifung mithilfe dieser Waffe und eines unheiligen Rituals untermauern wollte. Alonsus Faol berichtete zudem, dass die Klinge in den Nordwesten von Tirisfal gebracht wurde... In den Flüsternden Wald. Dort sollten die Schattenpriester mit ihrer Suche beginnen. Am Südwestufer des Sees entdeckten die Abenteurer tatsächlich einen Stützpunkt des Schattenhammers. Sie untersuchten das Lager nach Hinweisen und stießen auf die Notizen von Schlackenhammer: * Schlackenhammers Notizen: Xal'atath, Klinge des schwarzen Imperiums * Schlackenhammers Notizen: Tyrs Fall * Schlackenhammers Notizen: Der neue Anführer Sie fanden heraus, dass die Schattenhammerkultisten Tyrs Grabmal am Grunde des Sees im Flüsternden Wald betreten hatten. Die schwarze Klinge, die ihr Anführer, der Schattendiakon, benutzt hatte, um in das Grab zu gelangen, war ein uraltes Artefakt der Alten Götter, dass er sich zu eigen gemacht hatte. Nun wollte er es nun auf den toten C'Thraxxi im Inneren von des Grabmals anwenden, um seine Übernahme des Kults zu festigen. Aussage Herr der Schatten Schlackenhammer. Zone: Tyrs Grabmal, Tyrs Fall. (Priesterkampagne (Legion)) Und der neue Anführer, der sich Schattendiakon nannte, war kein Unbekannter... Die Abenteuer mussten ihn finden, das Ritual unterbinden und als Schattenpriester die Artefaktwaffe an sich nehmen. Anschließend wollten sich Moira und Alonsus mit ihnen wieder in Dalaran (Legion) treffen. Quest 100: Klinge des Schattenhammers Moiras Doppelagent, der Herr der Schatten Schlackenhammer, glaubte, der Dolch steckte hinter einigen der schlimmsten Alpträume, die Azeroth je gesehen hat, wenn er sich recht an die Geschichten erinnerte. Es gab Ähnlichkeiten zu Geschichten, die über den "Krieg der Drei Hämmer" erzählt wurden ... und über Grim Batol. Er strahlte Finsternis aus und schien sogar das Licht selbst durchschneiden zu können. Er glaubte, er hatte auch einen eigenen Willen, denn es schien, als ob der Schattendiakon manchmal sprach und stritt, auch wenn niemand in der Nähe war. Die Schattenpriester mussten dieses Ritual aufhalten und den Dolch dem Kult entreißen. Nachdem die Priester es schafften, Xal'atath aus den Händen des Schattendiakons zu entreißen, ist ihre erste Handlung, auf Anraten und mit Hilfe der Klinge, Zakajz dem Verderber seine Essenz zu entziehen, damit die Schattenhammerkultisten ihn nie wieder erwecken können. Quellen Kategorie:Artefaktwaffe Kategorie:Dolch Kategorie:Klasse: Priester Kategorie:Alte Götter Kategorie:Netherlichttempel